The Blossoming Of The Sensational Sisters
by Mistystuffer
Summary: Lily accidentally picks up the wrong magazine at the store, prompting a new lifestyle for the trio of sisters. As Violet reluctantly goes along with Daisy and Lily's plan, 'big' changes are in store for the three. WG
1. Chapter 1

"The Blossoming Of The Sensational Sisters"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 1  
  
  
One afternoon, Lily, one of the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City, was returning to the Cerulean City Gym. She'd gone   
out to pick up some items in town. She went inside and set them on the table, when her sisters, Daisy and Violet, entered.   
  
"It's about time you're back," Violet criticized.   
  
"Did you like, get our magazines?" asked Daisy.   
  
"Yeah, here they are," Lily said, gesturing towards the small pile of magazines she bought at the local bookstore.   
  
Daisy thumbed through all of the girly and fashion magazines they usually bought until she found an unusual one.  
  
"Like, what's this?"  
  
"Oh, no, Lily. Did you accidentally get a guys' magazine again?" Violet moaned.   
  
"Looks like it," answered Daisy. "I understand why she probably did, it like, says 'The World's Most Beautiful Women' on   
the top of the cover. So we're like, undoubtably inside!"  
  
"Totally," replied Violet.   
  
Daisy continued thumbing through the pages of the same magazine. "Hey..."  
  
"What?" asked Lily, a bit interested.  
  
"These women, like, don't look all that beautiful to me," she said.   
  
"Well, duh," Violet said, "You're like, not a guy, that's why."  
  
"No, I mean, these girls are all... fat."  
  
"What?" Lily asked, obviously intrigued.   
  
"What magazine is that?" Violet asked.  
  
"It says it's called Kanto BBW, 'The Best BBW magazine in the Kanto region'."  
  
"And what is a 'BBW'?" asked Violet again.  
  
"Ok, inside the front cover it says it means, like, 'Big Beautiful Women'."  
  
"I don't see what's so beautiful about being big," Violet stated, turning back to read one of the magazines she had.   
  
"I dunno though...," Daisy replied, "These guys seem pretty enthusiastic about large women."  
  
"Like, Lily, you should try to get in that magazine," Violet said, "You're getting pretty pudgy."  
  
"I only gained 5 pounds, will you two quit making such a big deal of it?"  
  
"You're right," Violet said, "Besides, the women in that magazine probably have such horrible lives, being that fat and   
all."  
  
"Well, not exactly...," Daisy said, "It seems all of the girls in here like being fat, and besides never having to watch   
their figures, they have plenty of guys flocking to them as well."  
  
"Yeah right," Violet answered.  
  
"It has to be true, if it wasn't, why would they, like, print this magazine?"  
  
"I believe it," Lily said, "I know there's guys that like all sorts of girls. So there's certainly some out there that   
would like fat ones."  
  
"Too bad we couldn't be like that," Daisy said, "We'd be able to spend less time worrying about our figures and like,   
focusing more on our acts."  
  
"Um, what are you suggesting, Daisy?" Violet asked.  
  
"We could, like, try it for a while... What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's actually a cool idea," said Lily, "Let's do it!"  
  
"I don't know...," Violet said, sounding unsure.   
  
"Then again...," Lily said, "We're too popular to risk losing our fans because of getting fat."  
  
"Well then, we can like, use our popularity to our advantage!" Daisy explained, "Since we're so popular, maybe by getting   
fat ourselves, we can change what IS considered hot nowadays."  
  
"Only if you think we can keep our fans, Daisy," Lily said.  
  
"Alright!" Daisy exclaimed, clapping her hands once and standing up, "I'll go order us some pizzas, with everything on   
them!" Daisy turned and hurried off, saying something like, "No more calorie counting for us!"  
  
Once Daisy was gone, Violet spoke up to her other sister, looking up from her magazine.  
  
"You two aren't, like, serious about this, right?"  
  
"Why not?" Lily replied.  
  
"Because," Violet answered, "Flab is so gross. Yuck. Seriously, what kind of guy would like that?"  
  
"Don't be so negative. You'd be surprised."  
  
"Whatever. You two can get as fat as you want, but don't be expecting me to join in."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
About an hour later, the pizzas arrived and at least Daisy and Lily sat down to eat.   
  
"How can you two eat that garbage?" Violet asked, "You're going to get sooooo..... oh wait, I forgot, you ARE trying to   
get fat. Silly me. And I was thinking you were idiots..."  
  
"I said don't be so negative," Lily answered, "If you don't want to join us, fine. More for us."  
  
After a while, the delicious smell of the pizza was getting to Violet.  
  
"Oh...," she whined, "Maybe I'll just have one piece..."  
  
Little did she know 'one piece' would turn into nearly one pizza. Violet lied back in her chair, stuffed.   
  
"*Sigh* We haven't eaten that good in a long time," stated Daisy.  
  
"You got that right," Lily agreed.  
  
Each sister had eaten about a whole pizza each.   
  
"If we keep eating like this, we'll be like, packing on the pounds in no time!" Daisy said.  
  
"Oh goody...," replied Violet sarcastically.   
  
"Well, I'm tired," said Daisy, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
  
Daisy got up and walked off towards the bathroom, and soon her bedroom. Violet turned to Lily.  
  
"Just because I gorged with you two this time doesn't mean I'm going to keep doing it. I was just hungry."  
  
Violet got up and left as well. Lily picked the Kanto BBW magazine up to look through it again. She imagined herself as   
one of the large gals inside, with lots of men finding her absolutely gorgeous.   
  
The next day, Daisy was going through the kitchen cabinets, and noticed something. There were absolutely no treats such as   
candy or cookies. For a long time now, the trio had banished such foodstuffs from the Gym to retain their slim figures.   
But now that was no longer needed, and Daisy had a craving for cookies.   
  
"Hey, Lily, Violet, do you wanna go to the store?"  
  
"Sure!" answered Lily.   
  
Violet didn't want to, knowing this was only related to Daisy and Lily's 'crazy' plan.   
  
Not too much later, Daisy and Lily walked down the aisles of the grocery store. Daisy had quickly went for the cookie   
aisle, getting several boxes.   
  
"Let's get this too," said Lily, holding out a large tub of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Sure," Daisy replied, "Like, throw it in."  
  
Later while they were waiting in line, they made a point to get two candy bars by the checkout. Finally they got up to the   
cashier. The cashier knew the two well, of course he did, who didn't??  
  
"Hello," he said, then began scanning the items, "You girls having a party? You usually don't buy ice cream and cookies."  
  
"We're like, letting ourselves go," Daisy said, "And we'll still stay in business, no matter how big we get! We'll always   
be just as beautiful. You do agree that big is beautful, don't you?"  
  
"Well," the cashier started, "Personally, yes, I do believe that. You should go for it."  
  
"Like, thanks!" Daisy said.  
  
"We'll probably be back soon!" said Lily. "See ya!"  
  
"See?" Daisy asked, "It's working already."  
  
The two took their bags of food and headed home. While driving back, they each munched on their candy bars.  
  
"Whoa," said Daisy, "I haven't had chocolate in so long I almost forgot what it tasted like!"   
  
"Same here!"  
  
After they got back, they took the food inside and set the candy bar wrappers on the table where Violet was sitting.  
  
"Hey!" Violet exclaimed, "Why don't I get a candy bar?"  
  
"YOU didn't want to come with us," said Lily, "That's why."  
  
Violet replied with a mere "Hmph!"  
  
  
The next few days went on like normal, the Sensational Sisters performed one of their acts, and basically just ate more   
than usual otherwise. Violet ate unwillingly, it was hard not to with all the great food around. One day after an outing,   
Daisy returned to the Gym with a box.  
  
"Ooh, what's inside, Daisy?" asked Lily.   
  
"Something we need," she replied, setting the box down and lifting the item out.  
  
"A scale!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"It's, like, a digital one, too," said Daisy.  
  
Violet read something on the box. "Daisy, this scale says it goes past 400. Are you insane?!"  
  
"Hey, let's check our weights!" Lily piped up.  
  
"Ok, we can like, go to the bathroom and set it up," Daisy said.  
  
After Daisy had placed it in the bathroom and turned it on, they were ready to go. Lily stepped on first. The scale read   
122 lbs.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty good, I was 120 last time I checked," Lily noted.   
  
"Let's see what I am," Daisy said, stepping on. The scale read 127. "I gained two pounds also."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Let's like, go celebrate with lunch!"  
  
"We already had lunch, Daisy."  
  
"Well then, let's... have another!"  
  
The two hurried off, and Violet peeked down the hall to see them disappear. She carefully snuck into the bathroom and   
stood on the scale, which read 130. Violet had indeed gained a couple pounds over the past few days, but was it really   
unintentional?  
  
About a minute later, as Violet was entering the kitchen, Daisy slipped the last of a sandwich in her mouth.  
  
"Pigs," Violet remarked.   
  
"We're not pigs," Daisy said, angry, "You've like, been eating just as much, Violet."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
Over time, nobody really noticed the slight, gradual weight gain of the Sensational Sisters. As they all neared around 145   
each, they made a decision.   
  
"Ok," said Daisy, "Why don't we like, hold our shows for now and focus on Gym battling, then when we reach 200 lbs. we'll   
reveal the 'New, Improved Sensational Sisters'?"  
  
"Well," Lily considered, "I'm in."  
  
"Fine, whatever," said Violet, a bit ticked off, "Are we even going to be able to swim then?"  
  
"Of course," Lily said, "Overweight people can still swim very well."  
  
"You would know."  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Hey! Like, stop it!!" Daisy yelled, trying to calm the two down. "Violet, you weigh as much as both of us, and Lily, you   
know Violet doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
"What?!" Violet yelled.  
  
Daisy giggled as Violet stormed off.  
  
"She'll come around," Daisy said to Lily.   
  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is a story I wrote quite some time back. I recently just read it again and I deemed it quite good for   
something written by me. Expect the next chapter sometime in the near future. Feedback is also appreciated.   
Mistystuffer@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2

"The Blossoming Of The Sensational Sisters"  
by Mistystuffer  
Chapter 2  
A couple months passed since the trio decided to completely focus on their weight gaining. They didn't see each other   
often anymore, each being concerned with her own size and method of gaining. Though Daisy and Lily would often go out   
together to restaurants, Violet was the one rarely ever seen. They hadn't seen her for a while, and they weren't even   
sure she was even gaining. But, they decided if she didn't want to be part of the group, that was fine with them.  
  
One nice evening the two decided to go to an all-you-can-eat place in town, one they'd frequently visited before. As   
they entered the door and proceeded to the front to pay, they failed to notice the blue-haired girl seated nearby.   
  
From her seat, Violet silently gasped. "Oh, no, it's Daisy and Lily! What am I gonna do if they see me?"  
  
Luckily for her, she was never noticed because the other two were too concerned with getting straight to the food than   
checking out the scenery. Violet continued eating, but kept an eye on her sisters to make sure she wasn't noticed. After   
finishing the few plates she currently had at the table, Violet decided to go and get more to eat. However, this was   
easier said than done, because she had no idea where her sisters were at the moment. She still proceeded to get her food,   
piling lots upon her plate, or should I say 'plates'; She always made sure to get more than one each trip because she  
didn't feel like she needed the burden of having to walk. While choosing from the selection of food, she accidently bumped   
into someone, literally. Someone with an awfully large, cushiony butt. Someone with blonde hair. Someone like...  
  
'Oh, no! It's Daisy!'  
  
"Like, watch where you're going!" Daisy snapped, but fortunately kept focused on the food in front of her the entire time.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Violet said, trying her best to change her voice so it wouldn't be recognized.   
  
Quickly afterwards, she returned to her table to eat her food. She figured she should leave soon before she's caught.   
Unfortunately, when she first got to the restaurant she made the mistake of getting a seat near the entrance to the   
restrooms. However, she han't yet taken this into consideration...  
Lily was stuffed. Additionally, she had drunk around ten glasses of soda and really had to go to the restroom.   
  
"I'll be right back," she told Daisy, before heading off.  
  
She easily missed seeing her sister on the initial walk to the restroom. And Violet was oblivious as well to Lily's   
whereabouts.   
After a few minutes...  
  
Violet found herself a bit drowsy. Again she'd stuffed herself to the point where she didn't feel as if she could move.   
Suddenly she was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready to pay now, Miss?"  
  
It was only the waitress, asking for the money for several other food items Violet ordered in addition to the all-you-can-  
eat meal. She quickly produced the correct payment and handed it to the waitress. The woman then turned and walked away   
when suddenly--  
  
"Violet!? Like, what are you doing here?!" Lily eagerly questioned, having just exited the restroom.   
  
"What I'm doing here is none of your business, Lily."  
  
"Wow, look at all these plates," Lily noted, "Like, you ate all this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You ate almost as much as, like, I did."  
  
"Like, you couldn't have eaten more that I did."   
  
"So, you admit you ate all those plates?"  
  
"I... no!"  
  
"Really?" Lily asked, continuing to egg Violet on, "Because you look like you're gettin' kinda fat there."  
  
Lily emphasized this by poking at Violet's belly. Violet's face turned as red as her sister's hair.  
  
"No I'm not! You are!!"  
  
"We're both like nearly the same size!!"  
  
"Yeah right, you tub of lard!!"  
  
"Fatso! You--"  
  
"Hey, hey!" Daisy interrupted, grabbing Lily's arm, "What's going on over here?"  
  
"Violet's lying!"  
  
"Lily insulted me!... Uh oh, Daisy?"  
  
"Violet?" Daisy asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Eating, duh. It's a restaurant."  
  
"She's trying to get fat," Lily restated for her sister.   
  
"I am not!"   
  
"Like, come on, it's too obvious," Daisy put in.  
  
"How would you know that?" Violet asked, "You're too busy knocking people around with your huge fat ass to notice!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Uh, ladies?" the manager of the restaurant said, butting into the argument, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave if   
you're going to keep arguing."  
A few moments later the three angry sisters left the building. Violet broke away from the group and headed off somewhere   
else, leaving Daisy and Lily who decided to go home. The gym was just a short walk down the street.  
  
"We, like, really need to get a car," Daisy stated.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think all this walking is good on us," Lily answered, "Walking home, like, always hurts my legs."  
Meanwhile, Violet had made her way to an ice cream parlor, where she was busy downing several gallons of ice cream. She   
may have already been full, but she could always seem to find room for a little extra ice cream.   
To be continued........  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry this chapter was much shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it. Also, the descriptions of   
the girls in this and future chapters are based on the pic Xyxtlin was kind enough to draw for the story. Thus the   
reference to Daisy's "huge fat ass." Ideas and comments are always welcome. Mistystuffer@yahoo.com 


End file.
